


七年之痒

by Ginomica1790



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, FO的男人绝不认输hhhhh, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Seven-year itch (wrong:), 七年之痒（伪）
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 00:19:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11566404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginomica1790/pseuds/Ginomica1790
Summary: 现代AU七年之痒（伪）FO的男人绝不认输盒盒盒盒一个短篇





	七年之痒

（一）  
Hux 点了一支烟，  
身边的拉丁裔男伴推他，低喃着不许在床上抽烟。

他架着烟看了一会儿，朦朦胧胧让人眩晕。  
Hux 掀起被子叼着烟开始穿衣服。

“你不留下？”  
Hux 否定的哼了一声。

几个小时前电影院里认识的小子，Hux连他的名字都不记得。在电影院里口了Hux，他没拒绝，后面就顺理成章了。

 

Hux 不是无缘无故一个人去那种同志电影院的。

Kylo Ren出轨了。

Hux 在浴巾上发现了棕色的长发，Kylo 的蠢头发没有那么长，而且是黑色。

结合两个人冷淡的日常，Hux判断这事儿真实性大于80%。他从来擅长先发制人，他会在Kylo 甩了他之前甩了对方。

Kylo 在忙画展，Hux打包自己的东西二话不说就从两个人的公寓搬了出去。

不留任何消息，Kylo 可能两天后回来才会发现Hux走了。

 

七年，他们在一起七年，  
果然还是……逃不过七年之痒吗

Hux 扔掉烟蒂，阴郁地走在夜晚的大街上。

 

（二）  
Kylo 又和Hux吵架了，Hux说他没功夫陪Kylo胡闹，摔门走了。

然后Kylo就睡了那个在画展上给他留电话，又假装在酒吧偶遇的女孩。

第二天清醒之后他后悔的要命，大清早跑去酒吧找Finn，他两只手揉着自己的脸，坐在吧台上，“靠！怎么办！”

“It's not like Hux even cares. ” Finn擦着酒杯，耸了耸肩。

“What the fuck?!” Kylo 抬起头。

Finn摆出调酒师常有的情感大师姿态，双手支在吧台上，看着Kylo ，“look, man. 我承认，大学的时候你们俩是全校园最辣的一对情侣，但是现在，拜托，你们一周能见几次面？Hux像完全变了一个人，只知道不停的开会、出差，对你的艺术的毫无热情。感情——是种会被生活消磨的东西。”

“不是那样的。” Kylo 打断他，却自己失了勇气，“不是……那样，的吧？”

“老兄，你们在一起几年了？有七年了吧，如果没有结婚的打算，现在又过的这么不开心，我不知道你还在坚持什么？”

Kylo 闷闷不乐地喝着酒。

 

他和Hux这整个月都很少见面了，而他们住在一起，这不是很可笑吗。

不知道是什么时候开始，两个人的关系日渐冷淡。

Brendol 想把公司交给小儿子，Hux不是加班就是开会、出差，即使在家里，也常带一堆的工作要忙。  
Kylo 也开始办自己的画展，出自己的画集，不用再给别人画插画，如果有应酬就会不定时的出差。

刚开始他们还会试着理解彼此，后来争吵越来越频繁也越来越凶，索性就变成了现在这种冷淡的样子。

 

“昨天那姑娘，叫什么来着，Rey是吧，辣的冒烟！老天，她绝对是在画展上被你的艺术天分吸引了老兄，我看要是说一份正经的恋爱关系她也不会拒绝……” Finn的话匣子一开就合不上，Kylo 迷茫的听着。

外人的角度看起来，他们已经到了要分手的地步了吗？

（三）

Hux 搬出来两天了，  
没有电话，没有信息，就像没有Kylo Ren这个人存在过一样。

他刚和电影院里认识的陌生人打了一炮，现在差不多是凌晨三点在街头晃着。Hux索性坐在路灯下面，又点了支烟。

 

他和Kylo 两个多月没做过了。你能想象吗？大学的时候，Phasma说他们两简直是澳洲袋鼬，哪天死了就是做爱的时候死的。

 

Hux 倚着路灯，从鼻腔喷出烟来。  
想起了他们刚毕业的时候，Kylo 画插画挣外快，搞他的艺术工作，Hux去了他父亲的公司进修学习。  
早上，一般是Hux做早饭，Kylo 会嘲笑他用发胶、打领带多么假正经。中午和晚上，Kylo 去公司接Hux下班一起吃饭。  
他们有时候会在Kylo 的画布上做爱，沾上颜料，记录下他们的疯狂。

七年的时间，是，他承认自己变了，  
不再是校园里那个从无败绩的辩论队长，编右翼杂志，却和艺术系的男朋友泡酒吧嗑药。  
他要接管父亲的公司。  
一路走来如何挣扎着证明自己，Kylo应该最明白的不是吗。

Fuck！  
他怎么能？  
他怎么敢？！

Hux可以假装自己不在乎来保全面子，重新找个住处，  
让助理去解决一切和Kylo的最后瓜葛，  
然后继续忙自己的事业。  
反正表面上一切看起来已经走到这一步了。

但这两天他在公司请了假，窝在一间宾馆里，乱糟糟地抽烟喝酒，不知道在等什么。

他知道得不能再清楚了。  
他想等Kylo 来找他。

Hux再次把烟蒂扔到地上，踩了一下。  
他看到自己的皮鞋上的灰，  
为自己的狼狈难过的眼睛有点酸。

靠！  
我不会半夜在街头因为被甩了而哭吧。  
这……太蠢了。  
我不会。  
Kylo Ren，不会这么简单就结束。  
I‘ll hunt you down till the end of the time，  
You’ll pay for this.

Hux搓了搓脸，站起来拍掉身上的灰，捡起烟蒂，扔到垃圾桶。  
整理好自己，消失在夜色中。  
Game on, then.

（四）  
“Hux，我们得谈谈。”  
Kylo觉得他不能再逃避现实了，至少应该给Hux道歉，如果他真的不在乎的话，就……。  
他从酒吧出来，给Hux打电话，当然是直接转到了语音信箱，Hux的上午一般都在开会。  
“中午我去接你好吗，如果你有时间的话。嗯……给我回电话。”

“中午来不及出去吃饭，什么事晚上回去说吧。” Hux在一个多小时后回了条短信。

“晚上几点回来？”Kylo 打了这行字又删掉了，他知道Hux会回“不确定”。  
上次他做好晚饭，坐在餐桌边等到Hux一点多才回家。Kylo掀了桌子，两个人吵到半夜，Hux说他要搬出去住，那几乎是他们吵的最凶的一次。

 

Finn问他到底想挽留什么。  
想挽留什么呢？

去他的吧。  
如果Hux真的不在乎，  
那就这样吧。

“去西雅图出差，画展。三天。” Kylo 回了条短信。他决定去那个本来不用亲自去的画展，让自己冷静几天。

（五）  
Hux 先回宾馆补了一觉，  
醒来以后支在洗漱台看着镜子里的自己。

This is war, then

他可以假装完全不在乎，  
回公寓去拿东西，  
正式的跟Kylo 道个别。  
这绝对能把Kylo 气的发疯，  
如果他还在乎的话……

或者找个女朋友，或者男朋友，  
安排一个偶遇，  
……

不管怎么样，  
现在需要再让自己看起来光鲜亮丽，  
他冲了澡，刮了胡子，  
打电话让助理Mitaka重新送一套西装过来。

等到一切都看起来像那么回事，  
Hux 在落地镜前再次审视了一下自己。  
他要Kylo ，  
他也想要自己的面子，  
这的确是一场战争。

（六）  
Kylo 疯狂地砸了整个公寓。  
Hux 不见了！  
Hux 竟然就这样一声不吭地搬走了！

公寓的电梯坏了，  
Kylo 出差回来扛着行李箱爬上四楼，  
然后发现Hux 所有的东西不见了。

Kylo lost it.

他拿着他的棒球棍砸了他们一起住了三年的安乐窝，  
喘着气，赤裸着上身躺在客厅地板上，  
身下可能压了些茶几碎玻璃，  
Kylo 感觉不到。

Hux 是不是知道了他睡了别人，  
他那么聪明，  
如果发现了什么，这样一声不吭地离开，绝对是Armitage Hux 会做出来的事。

Kylo 猛的坐起来，  
他了解Hux 。

Hux 生气了，那是不是意味着还有机会？

“嘶……”  
Kylo 终于发现他的胳膊和后背都被玻璃划出了血。  
他从地上爬起来，他要去找Hux 。  
但是先得把血洗掉，  
还好刚刚没砸掉浴室。

（七）  
打不开。  
自己的钥匙打不开门。  
Kylo 换了锁。

公寓的电梯坏了，  
有两个人围在一楼电梯间叮叮咚咚地修着，  
Hux 爬上楼，  
然后发现他的钥匙打不开公寓的门。

 

Hux 希望大学时Snoke叫他加入黑社会的时候自己没有拒绝，  
那他现在就可以掏出一把枪轰掉这个草他妈的锁。

他站在门口呆呆站了几秒，  
感觉脑子里有什么弦绷断了。  
什么计划都去死吧，  
他现在只想杀了Kylo Ren 。

冲下楼，他抢过修电梯的工人的电锯，  
根本不知道自己是怎么跑上楼的。

草他妈的！  
Fucking Kylo Ren怎么敢！换！锁！

（八）  
Kylo 洗了澡，换了T恤，  
他跑出去了定做了自己需要的东西，  
他有个计划，  
He wants Hux back.  
He has a plan.

没有电梯真的不方便，  
他爬上楼的时候两个工人指着楼上，叽叽喳喳地在讲着什么，  
他抱着一堆东西走到公寓门口，还绷坏了胳膊上的伤口，找不到自己的钥匙。  
Fuck！越忙越乱。  
可能是刚才上楼的时候掉了。

Kylo 把东西堆在门口，下楼去找。

果然，钥匙掉在了三楼，  
他捡起钥匙，一行血顺着他的胳膊流了下来，滴在地面上。

Fuck！吵死了，  
谁他妈这个时候装修。  
Kylo 伸头看了一眼。

……

Hux 。

Hux 拿着电锯在砍防盗门。

……

（九）  
“你他妈疯了？”

“ Wha……？……” Hux 气喘吁吁地转过来。  
电锯还在转，但是离开了防盗门，所以火星不再四溅。  
他晕了一晕才看的清人，“操你妈的Kylo ！你敢换锁！” 他拿着电锯朝Kylo 走过去。

Kylo 举起双手往楼道里退，  
“这是三楼！！Hux！！！”

Hux 的手垂下来，转了一圈，把电锯哐地一身摔在了地上。

Kylo 依然举着手慢慢蹲下来，一手慢慢关掉了嗡嗡转着地电锯，然后赶在Hux倒下去之前搂住了他。

 

“你这个小疯子。”  
“嗯……你没换锁？……”Hux气得狠了，这阵子晕的站不住。Kylo 索性把他抱起来往楼上走。

Hux从没觉得这么委屈，在Kylo 怀里抽泣着，“嗯……你出血了！我伤到你了吗！” 他现在算是完全哭起来了。

“没有，没有！”Kylo 放Hux站起来，在衣服上胡乱擦了一下血，拿钥匙打开门，“不是你。……内个，里面……有点乱。”

（十）  
Hux 冷静下来，抱着腿蜷缩在小沙发上，  
大沙发被Kylo 之前掀翻了，  
看着Kylo 从楼道里往回搬东西。

然后Kylo 一手端着一个芝士蛋糕在Hux面前蹲下来，他不好意思地抠了抠后脑勺，

“我本来打算……收拾好，然后做顿饭来着……没想让你看到…这样，现在先吃这个吧。”

“你才是疯子。” Hux没好气地翻了个白眼接过芝士蛋糕，他喜欢吃甜食。  
Kylo 蹲在地上仰头看着他笑。

Hux 拿手指抹着蛋糕吃，心情好了许多，  
他心里想着怎么质问Kylo 出轨的事，又想起来自己也出去胡乱打了一炮……  
想着质问他砸毁公寓的事，又想起来自己砍了楼下的防盗门……  
被Kylo 看的心烦，Hux把脚搭在他肩上推了一下，“给我拿个叉子去。”

Kylo 皱了一下眉，“好，那你现在别吃了。”

Kylo 拿了个勺子回来，  
“我说了叉子。”Hux瞪他。  
“找不到了，你吃吧。” Kylo 再次蹲下来，趴在沙发边上看着他，“你记不记得你刚开始工作的时候，压力大的不得了，自己跑去买芝士蛋糕，然后逼我提前回家……”  
Hux 开始搡他，Kylo 笑着接着说，“你怎么说的来着，Fuck the cheesecake, And I'll lick it off your dick……”

Hux 踢他，“你别说了，烦死——” Hux说了一半停了下来。

他吃出一个戒指。

Hux 在芝士蛋糕里吃出一个戒指。

他愣住了。然后吐出来拿在手里。

Kylo 双膝跪下来，抱着Hux的腿，认真地看着他，

“Armitage Hux, Will you marry me?”

Hux 有点抖，他刚刚哭过，眼睛和鼻尖还红着，

“Yes……Fuck yes！”

 

（完）


End file.
